Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon
by Sparxyu
Summary: Prom is coming soon, but for Suzaku Kururugi there is a bit of a dilemma: he doesn't have a date and he is too shy to ask the only one he wants. Hooray for crafty Milly! Code Geass. SuzaLulu yaoi/ fluff.
1. Make a Wish

**A/N: Hello, all! If you're reading this, u've chosen 2 read my newest Code Geass fic! Now who's ready 2 see Suzaku & the rest of the Code Geass cast have adventures prom?! I sure as heck know I want 2!!!!!!! I came up w/ this while listening 2 _Snow White Queen_ by Evanescence..... Me and my weird little mind.... but I heart it!!!!! Anywho, on w/ the fic!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Code Geass and the lyrics 2 _Snow White Queen_ by Evanescence; NOT!!!! I tease, I tease. I joke. **

**Summary: Prom is coming up soon, but for Suzaku Kururugi, there is a bit of a dilemma: he doesn't have a date and he is too shy to ask the only one he wants. Hooray for crafty Milly!!**

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 1: Make a Wish **

"Prom is coming up pretty soon." Milly flung her blonde hair over her shoulder. The sight of Suzaku dreamily staring out of the student council room window caught her attention. "Suzaku? Suzaku, are you listening to me?!" she asked. She impatiently waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Suzaku!!!!!"

"Huh?" Suzaku turned his head away from the window, only to find Milly right in his face, glaring at him. With a loud yelp, the Japanese pilot toppled out of his chair, falling to the floor.

"Glad I have your attention," the blonde murmured dryly.

Suzaku helped himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Milly," he replied, sweat-dropping. "Now, um, what exactly were we talking about?"

"Prom," Shirley replied. "Right, Madame President?"

Milly nodded.

Suzaku noticed that Lelouch wasn't in the room. "Hey, Milly? Where's Lelouch?"

"Lulu's out sick today," Shirley answered for Milly. "I think he's got the stomach bug. Poor guy."

"Man, that sucks..."

"Would you guys PLEASE pay attention to what we're discussing?!" Milly positively exploded. "Seriously! I think I'm the only one who cares about prom right now!"

"B-but, Madame President, t-that's not true." Shirley stuttered nervously.

"Yeah," Kallen piped up from her spot in the corner. The redheaded girl strolled over to the table and plunked herself down in one of the wooden chairs. "We were just wondering where Lelouch was."

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. Now can we please get on to planning prom?!"

A murmur of agreement ran along the room.

"Good. Now, what do you think for theme?"

Shirley raised her hand. "I think a constellation theme would be great."

Milly smiled. "Okay, constellation it is."

Suzaku let himself drift away from the conversation. 'I hope this year's prom is really special,' he thought. 'After all, it is my last year at Ashford and I... I wish I could get him to come with me. Maybe I'll visit him after school...'


	2. A Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. Sadly, the only thing I own in relation to this tale is its plot. Please take the time to enjoy it, read it and leave a review, if the mood strikes you. On with the story. **

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 2: A Visit**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. From their chairs the student council stood, and began to make their way out of the confines of the school. Suzaku walked alone.

"Hey, Suzaku!"

The brunette turned, looking in the direction of where he had heard his name being called. Milly and Shirley ran to him in a blur of red and blonde.

"Shirley," he acknowledged with a nod. "Milly."

"Hey," Milly replied. "I wanna know what's wrong with you lately. You've been acting really weird."

"Yeah," Shirley piped in, blowing a lock of red hair from her eyes. "What's up with you?"

"Huh? Wrong? Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" There was genuine concern in Shirley's voice. "You seem like you've been really down lately."

"Oh, that. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Milly smirked. "Like what?"

"Nothing special," Suzaku told her, trying to hide a slight shade of rose that was growing on his cheeks.

"Are you worried about prom?" Shirley wanted to know.

"Prom?! What are you crazy? Why would I care about that?"

"Because you're on prom committee," both girls said in unison.

"Yeah," Milly said. "Besides, every time you act like this, it's usually during one of the meetings when we discuss prom night and the preparations."

"Suzaku, you aren't scared about asking someone, are you?"

_'Hmm...'_ Suzaku thought. _'Hai, hai I am. I'm afraid that he won't accept my feelings for him.'_

"Look, guys, I've really got to go," he told Milly and Shirley. "Gomen nasai. Ja ne!"

"Where are you going?" both girls called.

"To see Lelouch. He's really lonely because he's not feeling too well and Nunnally's off visiting a friend in another country with Rolo."

"Hm," Milly murmured to herself. "Going off to see Lelouch, huh? He's hiding something." She smirked. "And I'm going to find out for myself."

Suzaku walked until he reached Lelouch's house. Pressing a finger to the doorbell, he patiently waited for Sayoko, the maid who worked and in the house, to answer the door.

"Konnichiwa, Kururugi-san," a soft voice said. "Please, come in."

"Arigatou, Sayoko. How is Lelouch?"

The maid sighed softly. "He still has a cough," she replied. "But he should be getting back on his feet and to school soon in no time. May I offer you something to drink while you wait?"

"Nai arigatou."

"Well then," Sayoko straightened herself. "If you will excuse me, I will inform Lelouch of your arrival."

"Arigatou, Sayoko."

"Don't mention it, Kururugi-san." With that, the maid headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Lelouch descended the stairs. His ebony locks hung in disarray and his normally pale skin was ashen. When he caught sight of Suzaku sitting on the couch, his amethyst eyes lit up with a light Suzaku had not seen in a few weeks. The light that had been there before he had gotten sick.

A smile glistened lightly on Suzaku's face as Lelouch approached the couch. "Konnichiwa, Lelouch."

Lelouch returned the grin. "Hello, Suzaku." He clasped his best friend in an embrace.

Pulling away from the hug, Suzaku looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Lelouch was curious now.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"I brought over a movie."

"Really? Which one?"

"_I, Robot_."

"Hm, I've never seen that one before. What's it about?"

"Oh, um, it's a little complicated. You kinda have to watch it to understand it."

"Oh. Wanna play a game of chess after we watch it?"

"Sure."

The two of them started up the stairs and went into Lelouch's bedroom. C.C was in another part of the house, in order for Lelouch to get his rest and feel better soon. In a way, it was kind of sweet of the green-haired girl to do so, but on the other hand, she had simply picked up Cheese-kun one night and left the room, not saying a word.

Lelouch guessed she had been sleeping in the basement on the couch, which was a safe, quiet place with plenty of spare blankets to keep her warm and even a TV to keep her entertained along with Lelouch's credit card she had snuck down with her in case she needed to order pizza.

Once they had entered Lelouch's bedroom, Suzaku took the DVD container for _I, Robot_ and slipped the disk into the DVD player, making himself comfortable on the floor beside Lelouch.

A few minutes after the movie had started, Lelouch let out a soft groan.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

"Hai, I'm fine," Lelouch replied, but a wave of dizziness made him groan again.

Suzaku pressed a hand to Lelouch's forehead. "Lelou, you're burning up with fever."

"..."

"Come on," Suzaku suggested softly. "Let's get you to bed."

"N-No. I'm fine."

"Stubborn as always," Suzaku murmured to himself. He didn't bother with protesting, knowing that the end result would only be Lelouch getting annoyed.

Half an hour later, Suzaku felt something soft hit his shoulder. He looked down to see Lelouch sound asleep. A dark flush covered the Britannian prince's face and shivers escaped his lips.

Suzaku brought one of Lelouch's hands to his cheek, only to find that it was icy-cold. _'Man, he's gotta be feeling crappy.' _

He scooped Lelouch into his arms bridal style and gently deposited him into the bed, tucking the covers up to his chin.

_'I wish I could stay...'_

Instead, he placed a chaste kiss on Lelouch's forehead, whispering, "I love you, Lelou. Please get well." Placing another blanket over Lelouch's shivering form, he made his way down the stairs.

"Sayoko," he said, addressing the maid.

"Hai, Kururugi-san?"

"Lelouch has a fever. Please see to it that his temperature gets checked and that he has some medicine when he wakes up. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Yes, sir."

Suzaku stepped out into the crisp spring night air and walked back to his own house. Once in his room, he plopped onto his bed and promptly fell asleep, hoping in his dreams that Lelouch would be back to school soon.


	3. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, or any of the songs mentioned by the Goo Goo Dolls, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Muse, Boys Like Girls or Marilyn Manson. However I do own Lelouch... & Suzaku. Lol. Jk, jk. I do, however, suggest you listen to the songs, 'cuz they're freakin' awesome! On with the fic! Thanks to Mochiusagi 4 reviewing!!!!!!!! U rock, girl!!**

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu**

**Chapter 3: Recovery **

Lelouch wasn't in school the next day. When the time came for the student council to discuss yet another issue about prom (this time, the music), Suzaku settled himself into his seat.

Shirley turned to him. "Where's Lulu?"

"Probably still at home. I went to go see him yesterday and he had a really nasty fever."

Milly raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"We watched I, Robot and he fell asleep. I asked Sayoko to take care of him."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

Milly raised an eyebrow. _'Yeah, right. I'll bet something went on between those two. I'll ask Sayoko later.'_ She put on a serious face. "All right, back to the music. What songs do you guys think we should play?"

"I like _Time is Running Out_ by Muse," Kallen said.

"How about _Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park?" Nina shyly suggested.

"_Snow White Queen_ by Evanescence is pretty good," Rivalz said. "Actually pretty much anything by Evanescence is good."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"My favorite is _Black Balloon_ by the Goo Goo Dolls," Shirley admitted, blushing.

"And my favorite," Milly finished. "_Is If I Was Your Vampire_ by Marilyn Manson. Suzaku, you haven't told us what your favorite song is. Will you tell us?"

Suzaku, who had been spacing out again, suddenly snapped his head up to attention. "Oh, um, i-it's _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls."

That song in particular had a special significance in his life. It brought back memories of the day when Lelouch had been revealed to him as Zero. Sure, his favorite song had sadness behind it, but afterward, he had managed to forgive Lelouch for what he had done. It also symbolized that Lelouch cared for him, in a way. So it was his favorite.

But no one in the student council knew that these were the reasons why that song was his favorite. So everybody sweat-dropped. Again.

"Ok..." Milly tried to hold in her laughter. "So, after a really weird prom committee meeting, I guess it's adjourned. Ja ne, guys!" She wrote down the suggested songs for the track listing at prom a on a clipboard with a pencil and then darted out the door._ 'Time to ask Sayoko what went on between Suzaku and Lelouch.'_ She smirked.

But on her way out, she bumped into someone. Someone who was really thin, with a mop of silky black hair. Someone who was also staring down at her as she landed flat on her butt with glowing amethyst eyes.

Startled, Milly blew a stray strand of corn-yellow hair away from her eyes. "L-Lelouch?!" she asked. "What are you doing here? We thought you were sick. I mean, Suzaku told us you had a fever last night."

Lelouch smirked, offering his hand to her. She took it. "Yeah, I was sick last night," he answered. "But I feel so much better now, so I decided to come back to school. I was back this morning."

Milly blinked, clearly confused now. "But then, why weren't you at the prom committee meeting?"

"Prom committee meeting? Huh. I must've forgotten that I was on prom committee 'cause I've been out for so long."

"Yeah and I'd be willing to bet that Suzaku thought you were still at home sick because he didn't see you come in today." _'Kuso, now I'll never be able to ask Sayoko what went on between those two last night.'_ She glanced at him. "So, who are you asking to prom?" she asked casually.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I like someone, but I'm not sure if they like me back, so I'm really not all that sure."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, COME ON!!!!"

"Bye, Milly."

"Huh?! Lelouch, you get back here! LELOUCH!!!!!!!"


	4. Daydreams and Discoveries

**I do not own Code Geass. On with the fic! **

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 4: Daydreams and Discoveries **

"Lelouch, you get back here! LELOUCH!!!!!!!" Milly's surprised shriek rang through the air as Lelouch made a mad dash for his house. But pretty soon, he lost his breath and had to stop, dropping down at the foot of a tree.

_'Huh,'_ Milly was thinking to herself as she raced by. _'It usually takes Lelouch about a good half hour before he can catch his breath again after running like that. That means I'll have twenty-nine minutes more than I need to get information from Sayoko.'_ A smirk slipped itself into place on her lips as she reached Lelouch's house. She rang the doorbell and took a step back.

It was none other than Sayoko who answered, of course. The maid smiled, smoothing the slight wrinkles in her apron. "Miss Milly," she said politely. "How are you? Would you like to come in?"

Because she was out of breath, Milly simply nodded. "I'm fine," she managed, taking deep breaths to relieve herself of her panting. "Sayoko, I'm afraid I must ask a small favor of you."

"Of course, Miss." The maid delicately set herself into a chair across the small circular glass table from Milly. "What may I ask is this favor?"

"Well," Milly began. "How has Lelouch been acting lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Stuttering, daydreaming, mooning about, maybe? Staring off into space?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I have noticed that he's been talking in his sleep a lot lately."

"Really?" Milly's eyes lit up with intrigue. "What does he say?"

"He talks about Suzaku a lot. Or sometimes even to him. He starts to stutter a lot when he wants to ask a question, though."

"Thank you, Sayoko. If you don't mind, I must go." The blonde girl stood, making her way toward the door.

"Huh? Miss Milly?" Sayoko stood in utter confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I think I might have figured out what that question was. Good-bye, Sayoko."

"Good-bye, Miss."

Meanwhile, Lelouch had caught his breath and was headed back to his house. _'I have to stop Milly! Oh, who am I kidding? She's probably gotten to my house by now and is on her way back to her own home. Ah, well.'_ A slight sigh escaped his lips and he continued on to his house.

Once there, he opened the front door and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, barely bothering to answer Sayoko's greeting.

_'I have some thinking to do.' _

He sat on his bed, trying (and failing) desperately to contemplate a way to fix his current situation. Giving up as he failed, he let his mind drift and soon found himself daydreaming about Suzaku.

'_He's always so kind to me. I wish there were more people like him at school... and his hair, i wonder what it feels like? It looks so soft. His eyes are great, too.' _

"Hmm," Lelouch murmured wistfully to himself.

Nunnally's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Onii-chan! Come down! Dinner's ready!"

_'Huh? Nunnally's home? Cool!'_

Lelouch made his way downstairs. At the table in her wheelchair sat his beloved younger sister, Nunnally Lamperouge. Her caramel-colored hair looked soft and silky... and was it shorter? It also had a string of beautiful beads hanging from it in a braid.

The former prince smiled to himself. Leaning down by his sister's ear, he whispered, "You look wonderful."

A smile lit Nunnally's light violet-colored eyes (**A/N: Yes, she CAN see in this fic**). "Onii-chan," she said, lovingly returning his embrace. "It is so good to be home."

"Heh. It's even better to have you home. I've missed you so."

"I missed you more."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ok. You win, imouto."

"Hey! You didn't miss me as much as I missed you?! I think I just got my feelings hurt!"

"You little guilt-tripper..."

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

"Haha. Very funny."

It was at this point that Sayoko stepped into the room, bearing a wheeled cart with two plates and several covered dishes. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Sayoko."

The maid bowed her head, several jet-black locks falling in front of her face. "Of course, Lelouch-sama." She started to walk away, but soon she stopped and turned around. "Lelouch-sama, Miss Milly came to visit today. She asked if you had been feeling well lately. She seems to think that you are acting different."

"Everything is fine, Sayoko. Did you tell her anything?"

"No, Lelouch-sama, but if I did, I must have forgotten what it was."

"Very well. You may take your leave."

"Thank you, Lelouch-sama."

_'What the hell is Milly up to?!' _


	5. StomachFluttering Vibes

**Disclaimer: No owning Code Geass 4 me! I cry. T.T Sometimes, I honestly can't believe that the idea for this story came from listening to Snow White Queen by Evanescence.... Hmm.... I am SO strange!!!!!! Lol! ;D **

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 5: Stomach-Fluttering Vibes **

Lelouch sat in the classroom. His head had been spinning since the night before, due to the fact that Sayoko had told him that Milly had been to visit, since, supposedly she was "worried about him." He had tried thinking of every single damned possibility as to what the crafty little blonde witch was up to, but his mind remained completely blank.

_'Damn her,'_ he thought moodily, staring out the window as the rain poured from the sky. _'There's no telling what she's planning or what Sayoko told her. I have to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand.'_

ZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZero

"Hey, Milly?!" Suzaku yelped as the blonde gripped his arm tightly, pulling him in the direction of an unknown location. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up!" Milly focused a stern gaze upon him. "You'll attract attention if you keep yelling like that."

"Well maybe if you weren't holding onto my wrist so tightly...."

"Whoops. Sorry, Suzaku." Milly loosened her hold on Suzaku's wrist. She grabbed the nearest door handle and ushered Suzaku into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Sit," she demanded, gesturing to a chair.

Suzaku sat, a sick feeling making its way into his gut. "What's going on?"

Milly perched on top of the table across from him. "I should be asking you the same thing...."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, you've been acting really weird," the blonde replied in a musing tone. "Is it anything that you want to talk about? I mean, you only act like this when you're around Lelouch."

"What do you mean? How have I been acting weird?"

"Well, for one thing, you're really spacey. You sit in here whenever we have one of our meetings and stare out the window. But when Lelouch is here, you snap to attention. But whenever he isn't here, you seem to get really down. So, what's the deal, Suzaku?"

Suzaku exhaled softly. "I have a secret," he murmured, shifting his gaze to the floor. "But if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok. I won't tell." Milly crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, fine. I'm.... I'm..." Suzaku stuttered and then blurted, "I'm in love with Lelouch, okay?! I want to ask hi to prom, but I'm too shy!"

"I wish you'd told me sooner," Milly's voice was soft, but determination soon crossed her features. "We've only got a week to make this work, but we'll do it! Come on, Suzaku!"

Suzaku felt his arm in Milly's clutches once again. "Huh?! Milly, where are we going?"

"To get some work done!" The blonde opened the passenger door to her car and told him to hop in.

ZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZerozerozerozeroZero

Lelouch found a yellow rose hanging from his locker the next morning. Tied with a red ribbon to the rose's stem was a note with scalloped edges. One word was elegantly etched in dark green ink:

Prom?


	6. Secret Admirers and Shopping Sprees

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Code Geass_!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 6: Secret Admirers and Shopping Sprees **

Lelouch stared at the yellow rose in his hand, his brilliant amethyst orbs scanning the one word on the attached piece of stationary that made him queasy with butterflies in his stomach:

Prom?

_'Who the hell could have sent this?' _he wondered, utterly confused as he noticed the words 'from your secret admirer'. Once again, violet eyes scanned the elegant, emerald-colored calligraphy. _'It can't be Shirley. Her handwriting's never this neat and even if she did send this, it would have been in blue. And I doubt that it's Milly, Rivalz or Nina. Nina's too shy, Milly would've been bolder about it and Rivalz.....' _Lelouch sweat-dropped at the idea of Rivalz trying to ask him to prom. _'Well, Rivalz is an idiot.' _

Lelouch carefully replaced the rose in his locker and shut the door. _'I wonder if it's from...'_ He shook his head vigorously. _'No. It couldn't be. Like that would ever happen.'_ He started to make his way to home.

**ZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZEROZERO**

Milly poked her head around the corner of Ashford Academy. "Come on," she told Suzaku, motioning him forward. "The coast is clear. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Suzaku asked, his eyes lit with confusion. "I think I need you to remind me again." He flashed her a sheepish grin.

Milly made her way over to a small white car and opened the driver's side. "I told you, Suzaku," she replied, rolling her eyes. "We're going to get some work done before prom. Get in."

Suzaku gave her a look, but settled into the seat. "Can we listen to some music?"

"Whatever..." Milly turned on If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson.

"You like Marilyn Manson?!"

"Sure, why not?"

"I didn't know you liked American metal. That's not the type of music I can exactly picture you listening to."

"Yeah. Well, you like what you like, right?"

"Hmm... Yeah."

An hour and a half later, they had reached their destination.

"We're here!" Milly announced.

"Where are we?"

Milly's lips twisted in a grin. "The tuxedo shop."

Suzaku sweat-dropped. "Oh..... crap."

Milly's grin turned to a wicked smile. "'Oh..... crap' is right. Mwahaha! C'mon, Suzaku!"

Suzaku had no other choice but to follow Milly into the shop. Once inside, he noticed that he had never seen so much black in his life. Sure, there were a few strings of white here and there, but where was the color?

Milly held a pinstriped black suit out to him. "You should try this one on." She led him to the dressing rooms.

Suzaku stepped in and began to remove his clothing. Piece by piece, the tuxedo was slipped over his skin.

"Is everything okay in there?"

Suzaku glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "You tell me," he replied, stepping out of the stall.

"No, that one's not it," Milly replied. "No offense, but the pinstripes look awful. I'll be right back." She returned three minutes later with another tuxedo in her arms. It was simple, but sleek and was made of white silk. She also carried a mint-green dress shirt and blue tie.

"Try these on." She draped them over the door of the stall.

"Here." Suzaku handed her the black suit. "Can you put these back for me?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm ready," Suzaku told her when she came back. He stepped from the dressing room and Milly gasped softly.

"You look...." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Suzaku turned around, examining the blazer and dress pants. "Does it really look that bad?"

"Huh?!" Milly frantically shook her head. "No! You look... wonderful." Taking Suzaku by the hand, she led him to a mirror. "You're going to take Lelou's breath away. Now you need shoes."

"Oh, great," Suzaku muttered sarcastically.

Milly's laughter could be heard as they paid and exited the store.


	7. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass! If I did, there'd be way more crazy stuff in it than there already is. Now.... on with the fic!!!!!!!**

**Night of the Stars, Night of the Moon **

**by: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

Suzaku let out a soft sigh as he entered Ashford Academy. He didn't know what to do. He wished with all his heart that he could tell Lelouch who his 'secret admirer' was, but Milly had forbidden him to do so until prom night.

_'I think I'll... yeah, that'll be best.' _

**ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero**

_'I wonder why that note was written in green,'_ Lelouch thought to himself that morning. _'Maybe it's a clue of some kind. Gah! But I don't know anyone with green as a favorite color and there could be a hundred kids in school with it!' _

Lelouch had gone over every single possibility of who his secret admirer could be, but he could think of no one. Oh, well. At least he knew who he _wished_ it was.

_'Suzaku...'_ the ebony-haired young man thought wistfully with a surge of sudden affection. _'If only I could tell you how I really feel.' _

After snagging his bag off of the floor, the Brittannian headed out the door to school. As he walked to his locker, someone bumped into him and he fell backwards onto his butt.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry, Lelouch!"

"Huh?" Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku sitting across from him, rubbing the back of his head.

The brown-haired boy stood, offering a hand to help Lelouch to his feet. "Sorry about that."

Lelouch smirked and refused to take Suzaku's hand, pushing himself to his feet. "Klutz."  
Suzaku smiled, his emerald eyes glimmering with laughter. "You got that right," he agreed, chuckling.  
"So," Lelouch started. "What are you doing down here, Suzaku? Your locker's all the way down the other side of the hall."

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about something."

"So, talk."

"I can't."

"What?!"

"Well, not here at least. We need to do it somewhere private."

"Come on, then." Lelouch made his way into the boys' locker room that was near the gym. "So," he questioned, looking Suzaku in the eye. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, you know how you got that note in your locker? The one with the yellow rose and the green writing?"

"How would you know about that?!" Lelouch asked, alarmed. He hadn't told anyone, even Nunnally about that. "Unless..." his voice trailed off, recognition taking root in his eyes.

"Yeah," Suzaku confirmed. "Lelouch, I sent that note. I-I'm your secret admirer. Will you go to prom with me?"

**A/N: I am SO sorry to all of those of you who have been eagerly awaiting this new chapter!! I've been so busy with end of the year stuff at school lately that I haven't been able to update this. Plus, there were other fics that entered my head and simply had to be written down, b/c they would not SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Many thanks to my reviewers who have been so faithful to this story! U guys r so freakin' awesome! Hope u guys enjoyed the latest installment! Stay tuned! Reviews, please!**

**(hands out strawberry pocky)**

**^_^ **


End file.
